Aurora Dante
Category:Characters | aliases = Lightwave | series = Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Bobby Drake Half-brother; They share the same mother. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Mission: Save the Guardstar" | final appearance = | actor = Anne Lockhart }} Lightwave, whose real name is Aurora Dante, is a fictional supervillain featured in the NBC animated television series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Voiced by actress Anne Lockhart, she appeared in the final episode of season three of the series, "Mission: Save the Guardstar". Biography Aurora Dante was the younger sister of Bobby Drake. Like him, Aurora was a mutant, but was gifted with the ability to project and control fields of ultraviolet light. Auroa joined the counter-terrorism agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D., but fell under the sway of a rogue agent named Buzz Mason. Buzz Mason used an advanced light projection process to take mental control over Aurora, forcing her to do his bidding. Dubbing her Lightwave, he sent her out to steal components for a quantum enhancer, which would then enable him to take command of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advanced defense satellite, the Guardstar. Iceman and his Spider-Friends, Spider-Man and Firestar learned of this and fought up against Lightwave. Not realizing at first that she was being mind-controlled, Bobby was resistant towards the idea of fighting his sister. He enabled her to escape capture on two different instances. Bobby later found Aurora at an amusement park. The two fought with one another, but Bobby allowed himself to be captured. When he was brought back to an old abandoned warehouse, he discovered that Lightwave was being controlled by Buzz Mason. Spider-Man and Firestar arrived to help out, but Iceman was unable to get Aurora to break Buzz's hold over her. Buzz and Lightwave completed the quantum enhancer and boarded a rocket en route to the Guardstar. The Spider-Friends sneaked on board and fought up against them once again. Buzz opened the shuttle's airlock, forcing Iceman out into the depths of space. Spider-Man pointed out Bobby's impending doom, and the shock of seeing her brother on the verge of death enabled her to break Mason's hold over her. She flew out to save Iceman while Spider-Man apprehended Buzz Mason. They returned to Earth where Aurora visited Bobby in the hospital as he recuperated. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar Notes & Trivia * * Aurora Dante is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends animated television series. She has no counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Aurora Dante's favorite horse at the carousel is named Winnie. * Actress Anne Lockhart is best known for playing the role of Sheba on the 1978 science fiction/action series Battlestar Galactica. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Characters Category:Anne Lockhart Category:Characters with biographies